


Stars Above

by SamieJax



Category: Lovestruck - Fandom, Original Work, Original characters - Fandom, Starship Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Aliens, F/M, Flirting, Pirates, Romance, Sci-Fi, Space Pirates, YA, spaceship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamieJax/pseuds/SamieJax
Summary: Sam is a curious young Microsystems engineer with a mundane tasks of getting coffee and writing reports. One day she makes a discovery that could alter the universe, unsure of what to do with this information she escapes on the first ship leaving her colony. Unbeknownst to her this ship belongs to a notorious group of space pirates. What will happen to her once they discover the young stowaway, and how will Sam handle these rough but devilishly handsome pirates?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1 - Samantha

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This is my first story I’ve ever posted so please be nice. However if you have constructive criticism I would like to hear it. I type fast when I get excited so there are bound to be spelling errors. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam escapes her colony only to come face to face with pirates.

CHAPTER 1

I felt the shaking under my feet as the ship’s thrusters prepared for lift off.

What have I done? Was this a good idea?

Bracing myself against the cargo binds to my right I waited for the ship to exit Primus 4’s atmosphere.

_ Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod… _

Before today my life was relatively normal and boring, now I’m hiding on a cargo ship, bound for who knows where, trying to avoid being arrested by the Quasar Guard. Reaching into my pocket I pull out my little sonar device. All this fuss over a device no bigger than my hand. 

~

Late after work about three weeks ago I was messing around with some bits and bobs I found laying around the lab. I hardwired some circuitry, added spare net screen with satellite capabilities. 

I know that doesn't sound very incriminating and you are probably right. But I am a twenty one year old engineer with a PhD in Microsystems, and all I do is get coffee and write up reports. I was bored, and wanted see what I was capable of. Not sure what I was trying to find but I definitely wasn’t expectingto find what I did. 

After the first two test runs produced zip results, but during the third trial I was about to give up hope when my little device started making sounds.

_ Beep...Beep...BeepBeep…Beep _

I wasn’t really sure what I found until the military came for their quarterly inspection.

~

Glancing down at the empty black screen stared back. 

“Oh now you have nothing to say…” I shook the device a little. “Only an hour ago I couldn’t get you to shut up.”

Suddenly the shaking around me stopped. We must have exited the atmosphere. Now sitting on the floor from all the shaking, I decided to assessed my surrounding. Peeking around the cargo container I was hiding behind I spotted a control panel on the far side of the bay.

Perfect! Now to see where we are heading.

I ran over to the panel and pried it open with my handy multi tool. Once open the main server cable caught my eye. That provided me with access to all the life support, security and flight systems onboard.

Thankfully I had learned a few hacking skills well running the tedious tasks my job required of me. A few seconds later I was looking at the current flight course.

“Romious 9? Why in heaven's name would they have routed a course there? It’s in the middle…”

“The question is little lady, who are you? And why does it matter to you were this ship is heading?”

Spinning around I come face to face with the barrel of a laser rifle. The man holding it doesn’t look too please to find me onboard. 

Nudging the rifle towards me he prods “Well?”

Raising my hands I blurt the first thing that comes to mind, “I sorry I just needed to escape please don’t shoot me!!”

A sharp laugh erupts from the man standing over me, but there is no humor behind it though.

“That still doesn’t answer my questions...who are you? And what are you doing on my ship?”

I immediately feel my throat tighten and my eyes start to burn, I’m going to cry. “I...lm…” My voice is shaking and I feel the first tear roll down my cheek.

“Oh for the love of… don’t cry!” The man lowers the gun a fraction. I can now see beyond the gun in my face to the man aiming it at me. He doesn’t seem overly scary but I guess anyone can be when they are pointing a gun at you. His dark eye rove over me from top to bottom, hesitating when our eyes meet. “Look kid you're clearly a stowaway from Primus 4 cause you weren’t here when we last docked and your not wearing a military uniform, that bodes well for you. So let’s try this again, who are you?”

A chime, from what I can only guess is his communicator, startled me and I trip over the forgotten panel. Two strong hands wrap around my forearms and stop me from falling. Tipping my head back I see another man only this one is smiling and he does seem scary. As I try to flinch away his grip tights, “What do we have here?”

“A stowaway. Trying to get her to answer a damn question is like trying to pull a rabbit through a wringer backwards. She just starts to cry!”

“While Conner, if you weren’t pointing a gun at her head she might be more compelled to answer.” Turning me around to face him the second man smiled again, “Well sweetheart let’s try a simple question, what is your name?”

I hear the man known as Conner sigh dramatically behind me. “You don’t think I…”

“Sam…” silence... “Samantha Jaxon” I answer.

His smile widens. “See Conner nothing a little honey can’t help.”

“Shut up” Conner grumbles.

Looking back down at me, “Hi Sam my name is Luka welcome aboard the Arabella. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?”

“I…”

“She said she was escaping? Whatever that mean....probably got dumped and couldn’t handle it.” Conner answers for me as he disarms his gun and slings it across his back.

“I wasn’t dumped!” I yell at him.

He gestures to continue, “Please enlighten us.”

Ok this guy is a total jerk! Narrowing my eyes I face Luka, he seems the more reasonable of the two. Woah, he is actually really attractive. His tipped blue hair had fallen across his eyes, his gorgeous grey eyes that where currently staring expectantly at me. Right, why was I here, “....ah, well I was running from some people.” 

“And? Who was it? And why?”

Luka glances up at Conner, “ Will you shut up, she is clearly frightened.”

Conner rolled his eyes and gruffly mumbled something, as he walks over and retrieves the forgotten panel.

“Go on love..” Luka presses me again.

I dropped my gaze to Lukas broad chest. Wow he was fit, that’s when I noticed he was still holding me. Blushing I started to squirm in his grasp.

He must have just noticed himself because he then released one arm and softens his hold on the other. 

_Should I really tell these men, I dont even knowentirely why I’m running away?_ What if they turn me over to Quasar. I glanced back to Conner, he did say it was good I wasn’t in a military uniform. He must not like the military himself. Having replaced the wall panel he turns to me again and raises his brows at me, as if the say  Well?

_ Screw it! _

Taking a deep breath, I blurted, “The Quasar guard. I was running away from the Quasar guard.”

They looked surprised, Luka spoke first, “But why?”

“Yeah, why would Quasar be after some kid from Primus 4.” Conner finished Lukas thought.

“I’m not a kid! I am twenty one andI have a masters in Microsystems Engineering. They were chasing me because I inadvertently uncovered some sensitive information about a super weapon that they are constructing. A weapon that can destroy whole planets.”

Both men were stunned, Luka let out a whistle and Conner just stared at me before saying, “Well, shit!”


	2. Chapter 2 - Samantha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See what happens when Sam meets the captain of the Arabella....

CHAPTER 2 - Samantha

“Let me get this straight, you found a stowaway in the cargo hold, trying to escapeQuasar because she inadvertently stumbled across a top secret weapons plan, that can destroy an entire planet?”

Both Conner and Luka nodded.

There was a long pause before the captain burst out laughing, tears streaming down his face. 

“You two knuckleheads actually believed her? Come on guys be realistic, if there was actually a weapon of that magnitude out there we would have heard rumours or something about it already.”

I couldn’tbelieve this guy, he just laughed this off like it was some practical joke, my shock gave way to anger quickly. “HEY YOU! This isn’t a joke! We need to get this information to...” 

Abruptly the laughter stopped as the captain glared her down.

“Alright princess, say I believe this load of bull for a second, what proof do you have?”

“I...I don’t have it on me...” I answered quietly as my burst of courage rapidly depleting.

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you. Where is your proof?” The captain asked leaning forward in his chair.

“I...I don’t have it on me ok!”

“Ah! Well that certainly makes it much more believable. Take her to the brig.” He waves his hand dismissing me.

Connor has wandered over to a stat screen and seems to have lost interest in our conversation. Luka stands to the side of me watching as this plays out, now he nods to his captain and try’s to pull me off the bridge, but I am not done yet.

“WAIT! I can get you proof. It’s on the Quasar biogenetic database, I can get to it easy enough I just need to have access to their...”

“Enough!” The captain yelled coming to his feet, startling not only me but Luka and Conner as well. 

“Your lies have gotten you on my ship, on my bridge and on my nerves. You will get partly what you wanted I suppose, a ride to the next star station,” I guess that’s better than nothing. “Where we will sell you off to the highest bidder.”

“WHAT!!!” Conner and Luka even have the decency to shocked. “You can’t do that! I’m not a slave, nor am I your property to do with as you please.”

At my outburst the captain gets in my face, close enough I can see the golden flecks in his otherwise unremarkable green eyes. He then roughly grabs my chin forcing me to meet his gaze, “What? Do you object? And just what are you going to do about? You stowed away on my ship, hacked into my navigation system and wasted far to much of my time on some bogus story. I say I’ve earned the right to get you off my ship and get a little something for my troubles.”

“But...” I can feel the tears starting to burn my eyes, I am determined to not give this ass hat the satisfaction of seeing me cry. All I can do at the moment is manage to glare back. Conner has by this point come over and try’s to say something to the captain, he just brushes him off. Even Luka hesitates before grabbing my arm.

“You’re a coward...” I spit out as I’m pulled from the bridge.

“Really, a coward, you little...” he takes a step towards me.

“Airin! Calm down, she’s...” I hear Conner say just before the door slide shut behind us.

~

The brig ended up being back where I started, in the cargo bay. Walking over to an open alcove, which in hindsight would have been a much better hiding place, we stop in the middle of the three walled room. Numbly I just stare blankly at the floor, somewhere in the back of my mind I realize this isn’t an actual brig cell. Suddenly I'm pulled tight up against Luka, chest to chest pinning my arms to my sides. I’m so surprised all I can do is stare up at him, his half lidded grey eyes a mixture of emotions, stare right back. He slowly starts to slide his hand up my back to the base of my neck, watching me intently.

What is happening? I can’t seem to convince myself to pull away .

Is he going to kiss me? I mean he is really attractive, but his captain just declared he was going to sell me off. Oh, oh no, he doesn’t think that just because I’m their prisoner he can... No! No way! 

Just as my mind seems to clear, he reaches inside my jacket. Smirking he releases me shoving me few steps back, holding up my little sonar invention and multi tool.

“Saw this in your pocket earlier, you won’t be needing it where your going.”

Realization hits me like a titanium wall, he wasn’t going to harass me he was just distracting me long enough to steal my device.

"Hey...Wait!..What?.." I start towards him as he types something on his netscreen, instantly the hum of a forcefeild came to life. I can’t see it but I know it’s there. Stepping up to where I believe the invisible energy barrier is, I reach out my hand and watch as the field pulses under it. 

“Don’t bother trying to escape or hotwire it, this field is made to hold the most valuable of cargo securely.” Luka says arching a brow, daring me to try. 

“Please don’t do this...” I plead finally letting the tears I’ve been hold back well up. Sighing Luka turns to walk away looking down sympathetically, “I’m sorry.” he whispers, so quietly I almost didn’t hear it over the hum of forcefeild.

What was that...could it be? Guilt!

If he has feelings of guilt that means that Captain Airin’s orders aren’t absolute, meaning his crew doesn’t always agree with him. They have thoughts of their own, I could use this to my advantage. But not right now, I need to pick the right moment. So I just watch him as he leaves the bay, hesitating only for a second before the door slides shut and the lights blink out. The ship must respond to their netscreens as they enter a room. For now all I could do was wait, in the dark, alone.

Taptaptap...tap...

I think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading CH 2 of “Stars Above”, the next chapter will be released the week of November 16th. Please share your thoughts:)  
> See next time!


	3. CHAPTER 3 - Samantha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Sam really alone?

"Hello? Is someone there?" Or something? My mind adds silently.  
Tap tap tap...tap...tap tap tap...tap...  
Ok maybe it's just the cargo crates moving.   
Tap tap tap...tap...tap tap tap...tap...  
Nope! That's not the crates, some things definitely moving around.   
Dammit! I can't see a thing, and the blue haired lackey took my only light source. So I try again.  
"Hello? Is someone there?"  
Tap tap tap...tap...  
Ok maybe that's form of communication.  
"If you understand tap once for no and tap twice for yes."  
Tap tap...  
Ok, I'm not sure if that makes me feel better.  
"So you can understand me?"  
Tap tap...  
Right, well this was at least something.  
"I didn't see you in this...ah...cell before the lights went out, are you are in here with me."  
Tap tap...  
Oh goodie  
"Are you a prisoner in another cell?"  
Tap tap...  
"Ok, can you see me?"  
Tap tap...  
Shit! I can feel the panic building. I can't see anything, even though I'm desperately looking for any sign of them being friend or foe.  
"Are you going to hurt me?" I ask this holding my breath.  
...tap...  
Releasing my breath I sink to my knees with relief, my fear beginning to ease but I start to feel dizzy and light headed. I'm so tired from this mental rocket coasters that I can no longer keep myself upright or awake. Exhaustion takes hold and everything went black.


	4. CHAPTER 4 - My’kel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet My’kel he is a commander part of the Quasar, and he is very interested in our girl Sam. Let see what happens.

Bleep  
"Enter"  
I knew Lieutenant Kato had entered my office even though I hadn't bothered to look up from my work.  
"Commander" he saluted and stood at attention until I had finished looking over my screen and closed the file.  
"At ease Lieutenant, what have you found?" finally looking up at him. He hesitated as if he didn't really want to tell me what he had found. A moment later he found the courage to step forward, handing me a memory chip. Taking it I inserted it into my tablet to open the documents. Instantly a photo of a young women opened up on the screen.  
"Commander we found her, apparently she is a lab assistant at Primus Engineering University."  
"Good, so you were able to apprehend her..." from Kato's look of discomfort I could tell this was not the case. " Or not. What happened?" I asked laying the tablet down and focusing my full attention on Kato.  
"Well we did find her, however someone seems to have tipped her off that we were coming. We lost her amongst the lower city streets. She was last reported to have been seen headed towards the docks."  
"Well stop her!" I shouted, feeling my frustration beginning to build in strength. "Ground all ships, no one is to leave or enter this colony, is that understood Lieutenant Kato."  
"Yes Commander!" Saluting, he turned and dashed out of my office to relay the orders.   
I sat back in my chair with a heavy sigh, then grabbing the tablet on my desk I looked at the women's photo again.  
"Samantha Jaxon, do you understand all the trouble you have caused?" Her large olive green eyes stared blankly back at me from the screen. With her cropped wavy brown hair and her sun kissed skin she was quite pretty. How could someone like her have gotten past all their state of the art security systems and discovered the Quasar's most heavily guarded secret. She was a lab assistant for heaven's sake. Flipping through the screens of information we had gathered on her. She was 21, lived on her own, but parents where here on Primus 4 as well. She had one sibling, a brother (Kendrik), older it seems. Then my eyes caught on her credentials.  
"Masters in Microsystems Engineering and only 21, really, that's impressive little lady." Shaking my head I realized what I had just said, Samantha is a target. Somehow she was able to break past the Ezra network, and accessed files on the Genesis project. They needed to find her before she could leak the information to anyone important, more specifically the Galactic Planetary Union. If they got word of Genesis that would be the start of a universal war, and they didn't need another of those.   
I'd lost so much last time, I laid my tablet down on my desk and closed my eyes.   
...  
Golden rays shimmered through strands of soft hair...  
A flash of bright blue eyes...  
Gentle tinkling laughter echoed in my ears.   
My breathing suddenly stopped coming as easy and my eyes burst open with a gasp.  
"Shit... not again." I slammed my fist down on the desk. A young ensign jumped and scurried past the office door, trying to go unnoticed. I hadn't had this vision in years, why now? I couldn't let this take control of me.  
"Ensign Vycktor!" I called loudly.  
Hesitant foot steps walked back into view.  
"S...sir? Y...you called for me." Vycktor stuttered.  
"Ensign is there a problem?"  
"N...no commander, n...no problem"  
"Good. Then I suggest you get back to work"  
"Yes sir!" Vycktor stood at attention.  
"Your dismissed ensign" I watched a half second longer as he tried not to run from my office.  
"Computer make sure I'm not disturbed for the next hour, I need some time to think."  
"Yes Commander"  
I got up and walked over to the couch that took up most of the adjacent wall.  
"Oh and dim the lights as well please"  
I stretched out the length of the couch and the lights faded.   
That's it I had been putting in long hours trying to catch this little girl and now it was taking its toll. A short rest was all I needed. Closing my eyes the image of A green eyed girl filled my mind.   
I'll find you Samantha if it the last thing I do.


	5. CHAPTER 5 - Samantha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is in the cell with Sam?

I woke to the feeling something fuzzy under my cheek. It's still pitch black in the cell...  
Oh right I'm in a cell, on a spaceship, in space... yay...  
Suddenly I feel movement under my cheek, I jump back and press myself up against the nearest wall.   
Right! Not alone either.  
Sounds of something large moving came from across the cell, then a soft growl drifted around me much closer. Out of fear I squeezed my eyes shut, and pressed myself as flat as possible against the wall. The air in the cell suddenly felt way too heavy and warm, I was having a panic attack.  
It said it wouldn't hurt me, but why would it tell me the truth.  
I could hear it breathing, then a wet feeling sneered across my forehead. My eyes snapped open.  
Oh...my...God! It's tasting me.... a small sob escaped me.   
I don't want to die.  
"Calm yourself child, I have no appetite for Terrans. You are safe from me."  
Ok what just happened, did the creature just speak to me? No! There wasn't any sound in the cell except the whiring of the engines. Something nudged my shoulder, "I did speak to you girl, just not in the manner you are accustom."  
Looking to my right I watched as the creature emitted a dim blue light. My panic began to dissipate, an unexpected calmness seems the wash over me. Was it the light? Did it have some kind of soothing effect?  
It rested on the floor in the corner to my right with it's wispy tails curled around it neatly. It's sleek soft body was striped blue and white fading towards the neck and head. I stared on, gradually taking in the full size of the creature's massive paws laying crossed in front of it. Finally I raised my gaze to its head, a rounded snout concealing large fang undoubtedly. Red horns pushed back from its brow, curving around alert pointed ears. Slanted ice blue eyes stared back, piercing me to my very core.  
"What...are...you?" I whispered.  
A slow blink broke the spell I felt calming me.  
"I am a Anarrie from See'bris." the Anarrie answered without so much as a twitch of its jaw. "You may call me Nera."  
"An Anarrie? But they are suppose to be a myth, a creature as old as the universe itself."  
A small sound came from Nera, almost like she was trying to suppress a laugh. "Terrans, so prone to disbelief. As you can see I am no myth, though I may be a few hundred years old I am by no means as old as others."  
"How are you doing that?"  
"What?"  
"How can I hear you speak? You haven't opened your mouth....well except to lick my forehead." At the memory I run a sleeve over my face.  
"That 'lick' as you call it, allowed you to hear my thoughts. My kind are telepaths, but only with those we choose to share it with."  
"Why did you choose me?"  
"You were panicking, I feared the damage you would cause to yourself if left to your own mind."  
"Oooh, How long will this mind thingy last?"  
"This is a permanent exchange. We are bound."  
"Bound? How?"  
"When you heard my voice I began to glow, this signifies the bond has been accepted. It's is a chemical reaction that binds our DNA for eternity."  
I stared slack jawed at Nera, bound to a massive alien dog. I haven't even had my first boyfriend and now I'm bound for eternity!   
"Ok let me get this straight, we are bound... like mates?" I had to ask if this meant the rest of my life.  
"Heavens child! We are not mates, we aren't even the same species." A visible shudder went through Nera. "We are bound in the way a ward would be to a guardian."  
"Soooo... I'm your ward?"  
"In a matter of speaking yes."  
"What do you get out of this?"  
"Sanity. Once a Anarrie is removed from its home planet it must bind to another entity for the telepathic abilities to be maintained. If left too long an Anarrie will revert back to the ways of our ancestors. I believe Terrans called them K9s or dogs."  
"Wow! Ok I guess that makes since."  
"In exchange you will have my complete loyalty. I will help you, even as far as to protect you with my life."  
Woah! This is getting serious, too bad it wouldn't last long. After these pirates sold me off I'll most likely never see her again.  
"Girl what do they call you?"  
"Oh yeah, it's Sam, Samantha Jaxon. Not that it will matter for much longer." Sighing I clenched my fists in my lap.  
"You refer to the threat the captain made of selling you. Fear not Sam they will not harm you not so long as I am here."  
"That's nice of you to say but they have laser rifles and stunners. All they would have to do I shoot you with one of those and you would be immobilized."  
"You underestimate my abilities my dear, I can do more then just talk with my mind." With the grace of a Queen, Nera got to her feet, gave a little stretch, flexed her claws, shook and then vanished. I was plunged into darkness again.  
"Very nice Nera you can disappear in the dark, but what about when they turn on the lights." Silence. "Nera?" I got to my knees and reached for where she had been a moment ago. "Nera, where did you go?"  
Ok this is getting creepy, the tiny hairs on my neck began to stand on end.  
"Behind you" she whispered.  
I yelped and spun around, landing hard on my ass, but I still didn't see her. Again I reached blindly. "Where?"  
"Here" she answered as her blue glow sprang to life again. My face mere centimetres from her nose. Surprised I jumped back.  
"Jeepers! How did you did you do that?"  
"I also have the ability to camouflage myself."  
Nera circled me and laid down at my back.  
"Come to think of it I didn't see anyone else in here before the lights turned out. You were in here the whole time! Does the crew know your on board?"  
"Of course they do. Who do you think caught me?" She licked her paw. "The force field is for your benefit, I'm unable to cross the field whether it be active or not. This collar keeps me in this.....Cage!." She growled the last word and lifted her head to show the restraint collar. "So you see I am as much a prisoner as you. But as long as you stay next to me in here I will protect you."  
"Wait Nera, show me the collar again." She lifted her head to the side, And excitement made my heart race, "this is the 3000 series, it's a good model for the price, but it has one major flaw. The lock system isn't well protected, so if I press my nail between these two links, it should..." a soft click and hiss came from the collar before it dropped to the floor. "...sever the connection."  
"Sam I can't thank you enough!" Nera rotates her neck with the sudden weight loose. "That feel so much better. Microsystem engineering seems to be a beneficial ability as well."  
I smile up at her, "Wait! How did you... oh right, telepathy. That's gonna take some getting use to. Can you ready everything?"  
"No only if you think it. I can not see your memories if that's what your worried about."  
"Oh right, ok!"  
"We May be bound Sam but we both deserve privacy." She assured me bumping her nose to my cheek.  
"Of course." I nodded reaching yup to pet her soft muzzle.   
Maybe being bound to a guardian Anarrie wouldn't be so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Captain of the Arabella. He gives us a little back ground story. Enjoy:)

I'd been staring at the ceiling for the past three hours. My mind just wouldn't give it a rest.   
"I give up..." I sat up pushing the covers off and padded over to a small cabinet that housed the entirety of my alcohol stash. This was made up of two bottles, one bottle of Milky Way rum and a bottle of aged scotch. The latter was my poison of choice tonight, pouring the amber liquid into the glass I contemplated why I thought this would help. Shrugging I took the glass over to my viewing area and opened the solar shades. 

Currently we were passing an emission nebula that filled my quarters with its red glow. The gas clouds took up the whole viewing window.  
"Beautiful." I whispered before taking a sip of scotch. I'd always loved the stars, galaxies, really everything about space. I knew at age 7 I would give anything to travel the stars. My best friend and I would play for hours acting out space missions and alien contacts. We couldn't wait for the day we would join space cadets to start training for exploratory space travel. It was our dream...   
"That's all it will ever be, a dream." I tossed back the remnants of the glass and seriously considered having another.   
By the time we were old enough to join the cadets, the seeds of a universal war had begun to sprout. We both enlisted right after leveling school. Training took our youthful dreams and blasted them to smithereens. We got the training for space travel, but only so far as to pilot a military star craft. So instead of exploring we tracked and instead discovery we destroyed. But it wasn't until I watched as my best friend's ship was obliterated did I truly break.   
When the war finally finished nothing was the same. People didn't want to leave their comfort zones anymore, didn't want to explore or even dream. A divide was made between those who believed we needed a colabetation of all the plants and those that wanted to rule themselves. Thus the Galactic Planetary Union and the Quasar Guard were created. Those of us that didn't choose a side were left to drift and find our own way. I had had enough of rules and regulations, I wasn't going to serve anyone ever again, let alone fight for them.  
Now this slip of a girl barges on to my ship and into my life saying there's a weapon out there that could bring all that misery crashing down on us again.   
My mind warred within itself, fighting the building anger. In a brief release I punched the wall as hard as I could. The pain of a possible broken finger cleared my head.  
"Damn her!"  
Bleep  
"Enter"  
Foot steps approached cautiously. "Couldn't sleep either eh?" Luka's chill laid back dimeaner gave ones the idea that he couldn't be rattled, but that was so far from the truth.  
"Yeah" I sighed. Luka and I had met during military training, he was a hot shot and a huge show off, but when it came down to it he was as loyal as they came. His breaking point was when he lost his family in the war, both parents and his older brother, only he and his younger sister made it through. She survived because her parents had sent her to stay off colony with an Aunt, she was all Luka had left.   
"You thinking about the girl?" He asked.  
I turned to face him, "The girl, the weapon, the possibility of another war, pick one."  
"Yeah, me too. If she's right then we can't ignor this..."  
"Why not? We've already fought a war, we paid the price. Why can't we just sit back and watch it all go to hell."  
Luka huffed out a laugh,"It's because of ones just like Sam...it's funny, she reminds me a little of Jayla. Her spunk and the way she yelled at you..."  
"Yeah yeah laugh it up. That girl is trouble I tell you she is nothing but trouble."  
"For you maybe, she didn't seem to like you very much. Even calling you a coward..." now he started laughing louder.  
"Shut up! You know I'm no coward..."  
"I know but the way she got you so rialed up is hilarious."  
"Yeah yeah, whatever..." I give him a shove and walk over to place my cup on the sinthisizer.  
"Ok...ok... but seriously, if it's true we should probably take this to the union."  
"Yeah your right... I hate it when your right. We need more then just her word to go on. Did Connor find anything out about her little thingy?"  
"Yeah, her little 'thingy' is like one of those ancient radar sensors. But he hasn't learnt anything more. You might have to actually try talking to her."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of “Stars Above”.  
> As this is my first story I will only be posting once every 2-3 weeks, as I’m still currently writing it. Please be patient with me.  
> Thanks again and we will see you again In the next chapter:)


End file.
